BaeRi Series: Nervous
by Kautsar Fudan
Summary: Ketika Seungri yang sedang gugup, dan apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyang selaku namjachingu Seungri? Repost, BaeRi couple (Taeyang/Dong YoungBae x Seungri/Lee SeungHyun), Big Bang ff, BL, Oneshoot


Author: Kautsar Fudan

Cast: Big Bang Member

Pair: BaeRi (Dong YoungBae/Jiyoung x Lee Seunghyun/Seungri)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor (Gagal), .

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Tidak Sesuai EYD, dll

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang terlibat milik Tuhan, dan untuk fic ini, murni 100% milik saya ^^

^0^ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^o^

^0^ ENJOY READING ^0^

^0^ Big Bang ^o^

Big Bang, sebuah boyband berasal dari Korea Selatan yang beranggotakan 5 namja yang tidak usah di tanya lagi lagi, pasti berwajah tampan. Mungkin hanya orang-orang yang kuper saja yang tidak tahu Big Bang di abad 21 ini.  
Namun tahukah kalian ada sebuah rahasia dari salah satu member dengan member yang lain yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman. Yang tentu saja member yang lainnya tahu akan rahasia itu.

Hari ini, mereka menyelenggarakan Tour konser mereka di Jepang. Acara konser mereka diawali dengan Big Bang yang membawakan lagu Fantastic Baby, dilanjut penampilan Jiyoung yang membawakan 3 lagu solo miliknya.  
Penampilan solo Jiyoung berhasil memukau beribu-ribu VIP di Konser tersebut. Hingga tiba saatnya penampilan solo Seungri yang akan membawakan lagu VVIP.  
Seungri terlihat bersemangat membawakan lagu solo miliknya, namun jika kita teliti ada benda aneh di genggaman tangan kiri Seungri, ia tak henti-hentinya melirik benda aneh yang ia genggam tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya ia sunggingkan.

_Flashback_

Seungri terlihat gelisah, ia tak henti-hentinya berjalan ke kanan ke kiri. Kalian pasti tau kenapa Seungri bersikap seperti itu? Ya, Seungri sekarang sedang gugup, atau lebih tepatnya sangat-sangat gugup. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sang namjachingu aka Taeyang masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan duduk di sofa yang disediakan dengan membawa 1 gelas teh susu hangat. Ia kemudian meletakan teh susu hangat tersebut di meja nakas di pinggir sofa.  
Dahinya berkerut tanda heran melihat sang magnae kesayangannya bergerak tidak jelas kesana-kemari.

"Seungri-ah~" panggil Taeyang

"..."

"Hey, Panda" panggilnya lagi setelah mengetahui tidak ada respon dari namja yang ia panggil 'Panda' tersebut.

"Eh h,hyung… Mian, aku tidak sadar kau ada disitu" ucapnya gugup.

"Ya sudahlah,sini duduk di samping hyung Seungri-ah" ucapnya menepok-nepok dudukan sofa di samping kirinya menandakan agar Seungri duduk disampingnya.

Alih-alih, bukannya duduk di sebelah Taeyang, Seungri malah duduk di pangkuan Taeyang dan dengan seenak jidatnya ia melsakan kedua tangannya kedalam pelukan Taeyang.

"K,Kenapa kau duduk di pangkuan ku S,Seungri-ah… Kau itu sangat berat tau" ucap Taeyang dengan sebisa mungkin bernapas dengan pelukan emmm atau lebih tepatnya tindihan tak diundang Seungri yang notabene-nya lebih berat dari Taeyang.

"Pelukanmu hangat hyung, aku pikir ini ega meredakan kegugupanku" ucapnya tanpa dosa sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Haah, hah.. Tapi b,bisakah kau l,longgarkan pelukanmu Seungri-ah.. Hyung s,sesak… Haah haah" Ucapnya ngos-ngosngosan menghadapi(?) pelukan Seungri.

"Baiklah.. Mian hyuung" ujar Seungri dan melonggarkan pelukan mautnya(?).

"Haaaah, jadi ada apa dengan Baby Panda hyung ini, hmm?" ucapnya lembut memainkan surai rambut hitam obsidian milik 'Baby Panda'nya itu.

"Aku sangat gugup hyung" ucap Seungri dengan memainkan anting-anting Taeyang yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Gugup? Untuk?" ucapnya masih dengan memainkan surai rambut Baby Panda-nya.

"Menurutmu aku gugup karena apa Taeyang hyung bodoh, pasti karena perform soloku ini lah" ucapnya kesal menarik anting-anting Taeyang yang sebelumnya ia mainkan tersebut, hingga membuat sang pemilik setengah berteriak menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Hahaha, kenapa harus gugup Panda?" tawa Taeyang.

"Inikan penampilan solo pertamaku hyuuuuuung" jawab Seungri sebal dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"Baiklah.. Jadi apa yang harus hyung lakukan agar kau tidak gugup lagi hmm?" tanya Taeyang.

"Kau harus membuatku tidak gugup lagi hyung" jawab Seungri tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Taeyang namun dengan posisi Seungri yang menindih Taeyang secara berhadapan.

"Baiklah…hmmm kau sexy Seungri-ah" jawab Taeyang menyeringai melihat posisi Seungri yang menurutnya sexy itu.

"Yaaa, Hyuuung… Kau membuatku tambah gugup" teriak Seungri mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya 'aneh' tersebut.

"Hahaha…mian, hyung Cuma bercanda kok" jawab Taeyang tersenyum bodoh yang hanya di balas lirikan mata bosan oleh Seungri.

"Bagaimana jika kita main tebak-tebakan?" usul Taeyang.

Seungri terlihat berfikir sejenak. Yang kemudian tersenyum lebar.  
"Baiklah hyung.. kau yang mulai pertama" jawab Seungri.

"Eemmmm, baiklah kita mulai, siapa diantara member Big Bang yang paling berbulu?" tanya Taeyang dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak lucu hyung"

"Kau harus menjawabnya Panda, itulah peraturannya"

"Hah, baiklah.. Itu aku" jawabnya bosan.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Taeyang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tak kuat menahan hasratnya tertawanya setelah melihat wajah lucu atau mungkin bosan Seungri.

"Hyuuuung, kenapa kau tertawa sih?!" tanyanya kesalt karena jawabannya yang ia jawab hanya dijawab dengan tawa Taeyang yang menurutnya 'membosankant itu'.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah lucumu Seungri-ah.. pfhhhtt~ HAHAHAHAHA"

"Arrgh..hyung kau membosankan!" ucapnya kesal untuk yang ke~emmm lebih dari satu kali yang pastinya.

"Baiklah..maafkan hyung, hyung Cuma ingin tertawa, soalnya hyung dari tadi pagi belum tertawa dan juga…"

"Kok hyung malah jadi curhat sih?!" potongnya mendengar penjelasan yang mungkin akan panjang,lebar, dan tidak penting dari mulut Taeyang.

"Hyungkan Cuma bercerita sedikit, lagian dari tadi pagi hyung belum mendapatkan Morning Kiss dari mu Panda" jawab Taeyang.

"Jadi, hyung kesini hanya untuk menagih Morning Kiss dariku?" tanya Seungri malas.

"Tidak juga kok, hyung kesini Cuma mau mengembalikan…...ini" Taeyang merogoh saku kanannya, mengambil sesuatu yang kemudian ia gantungkan di depan muka Seungri.

"Itukan Jimat pencegah gugupku hyung, kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Seungri penasaran.

"Hyung menemukan ini di dapur dorm waktu kita akan berangkat tour konser ini"

"Waaah, terimakasih hyung.. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu jimat pencegah gugup milikku?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Aku kan namjachingumu Baby Panda, dan pasti aku tahu lah dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dirimu" jawab Taeyang malas.

"Iya ya…haha, kalau begitu sini kembalikan?" ujar Seungri mencoba mengambil 'jimat' miliknya.

"Eits…karena aku yang menemukannya, ada syaratnya tentunya" jawab Taeyang menyeringai.

"Hah..baiklah, apa syaratmu itu?"

"Mungkin beberapa ronde di kamar ini cukup"

"Hyuuuuung, itu tidak lucu… mana mungkin kita melelakukannya di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat ini" jawab Seungri dengan muka memerah.

"Haha, hyung hanya bercanda kok, hyung hanya minta Morning Kiss yang tertunda saja" jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah, tapi Cuma Ciuman, tidak lebih" jawabnya tegas.

"Ne.."

Chuuuuu~

Bibir tipis Seungri kini telah menempel sempurna di bibir Taeyang, tak ada sesapan maupun lumatan, hanya ciuman sederhana dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang saling mereka tukarkan.  
"Ciumanmu yang terbaik Baby" ujar Taeyang mengusap surai hitam milik Seungri.

"Pastinya hyung" jawabnya senang dengan guratan merah dipipi.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kau keluar, penampilanmu sebentar lagi akan dimulai"

"Ne hyung, doakan aku ne…semoga penampilanku berjalan dengan baik" ucapnya semangat layaknya anak-anak yang akan diajak membeli ice cream oleh orangtuanya.

"Doaku meyertaimu Baby"

"Baiklah hyung, bye…"

Blaam!

'Dasar anak itu ada-ada saja' batinnya.  
"Hahaha"

Flashback off

Penampilan Seungri berjalan dengan lancar, para VIP tak henti-hentinya mengucapakan kalimat 'Seungri oppa saranghae' atau seperti 'Seungri oppa daebak'. Seungri sendiri hanya menjawab 'Kamsahamnida' dan juga 'Terimakasih' serta jangan lupa wajah terharu Seungri.

Kini dirinya berjalan kebelakang panggung untuk menemui namjachingunya dan juga member Big Bang yang lain untuk sekedar memeluk haru atas keberhasilan perfom solo pertamanya.  
"Hyungdeul…aku senang sekali" pekiknya tatkala sampai di kamar tempat berkumpulnya seluruh member Big Bang.  
"Haha…kau hebat Seungri-ah" ucap Daesung mengacungi jempol.  
"Sangat hebat" lanjut Jiyoung.  
"Terimakasih hyungdeul, eh ngomong-ngomong kemana Taeyang hyung dengan TOP hyung?" tanya Seungri setelah melihat tidak ada Taeyang serta TOP di ruangan tersebut.

"TOP hyungkan sedang performe sekarang, kalau Taeyang hyung dia ada dikamar sebelah" jawab Daesung menunjuk ke kamar sebelah.  
"Kalu begitu aku ke Taeyang hyung dulu ya, bye Hyungdeul"

Seungri membuka pintu tempat Taeyang berada, ia menengok sebentar ke dalam ruangan untuk memastikan apakah namjachingunya itu ada atau tidak.  
"Taeyang hyung?" panggilnya seraya tak melihat tanda kehidupan di kamar tersebut. Lekas ia memasuki kamar tersebut.

Cklek

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka menandakan ada yang masuk dari luar kamar, Seungri menengok kebelakang dan menemukan hyung yang ia cari sedang memandangnya bingun.  
"Loh Seungri-ah, performmu sudah sele~ " belum sempat Taeyang melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya sudah di peluk oleh namja bermata black circle itu.  
"Terimakasih hyung, berkat jimat milikku yang kau temukan, aku tidak gugup saat perform tadi" ucapnya berbinar masih dalam dekapan namjachingunya.  
"ehmmm, s-sebenarnya Seungri-ah….jimat itu bukan jimat milikmu, i-itu jimat yang aku belikan ditoko souvenir di negara ini" jawab Taeyang gugup.  
Reflek Seungri melepaskan dekapannya dari namjachingunya, ia menatap tajam najachingunya tersebut.  
"Teganya kau hyung, kalau begitu sebagai hukuman, selama sebulan kau tidak akan mendapatkan Morning Kiss dariku dan juga jatah mingguan" ucapnya cuek yang kemudian melenggang pergi kekamar sebelah.  
"Panda jangan begitu doong" ucapnya mengejar Seungri.  
"Panda…PANDA"

Ckckck, Poor Taeyang.

**Fin**

^0^ Big Bang

Bagaimana Chingudeul? Baguskah? Burukkah? Atau apakah? =="

Semoga bagus ya Chingudeul ^0^

oh iya, aku berencana membuat fanfic Series dari BaeRi couple, di lanjut bukan per chapter, tapi per fic. ==".. semoga rencana ini ga gagal ^/\^

Reviewnya? ^o^


End file.
